The One
by Br3ath0f4ir
Summary: Does Snape get the woman of his dreams, or is it too late for the poor man?  this is my first fanfic, so could you please give me some feedback, thanks
1. I Love You Lily Evans

**Ok, well, this is my first ever fanfic, I know I'm a noob and all, but Ihope you enjoy it! of course, i do not own anything of the harry potter series or the characters, cheers!**

The One

Chapter One: I Love You Lily Evans

_Meet me at the park where we first met in 20 minutes..._

It was the doe patronus of Lily Evans that had informed Severus Snape to meet her at that park where they first met, where he plucked up the courage to say "_well, isn't it obvious," _whenshe didn't believe him when he called her a witch, he smiled to himself thinking of that memory and made his way out of his parent's shabby old house, ready to make his way to the park.

_She's getting married tomorrow, I have to tell her how I feel tonight or it will be too late..._

Severus's thought made him nervous and weak in the knees, so many emotions were flowing in and out of him, but above all, he was so excited to see her and everything beautiful about her, she was the one for him, this he knew.

He waited outside his house for a few minutes because he didn't want to be the first one there, he wanted to be the one that would walk to her and see her invisible light shine throughout the park that will lead him to her.

So he started to walk, confident and so ready for her, so ready to tell her, and if she rejected what he had to tell her, then it would be heart-breaking, but he would never, ever...hate her for it.

He saw the park come into view and there she was, sitting on the swings, swaying on the swing set looking up into the setting sky, she looked radiant and bright compared to anything else around her with her long red hair flying across her face, such a beautiful thing to watch thought Severus, it was as if she was the only colourful thing around them, and everything else, including himself was just dull.

As Severus strolled towards the swings, Lily had caught the sound of the crunching grass beneath Severus's feet, looked in his direction, smiled that heart melting smile and jumped off the swings breaking out into a run to Severus. Lily flung her arms around Severus's neck as he too reached out to grab her as she said "long time no see."

"it's so good to see you Lilz" said Severus, trying to sound casual but found himself yearning for her body crushed to his again as Lily pulled away from him. After Lily was done smiling at Snape for about a minute, she lead the way to the swings and there they began to swing as if they were little kids again, Lily began to swing so high that Snape was getting worried and almost fainted when she jumped out of the swings seat and laughing so hard she hit the sandy ground. Snape jumped off the swings and sat down next to Lily rather closely so that she could rest her head on his shoulders.

They sat in the sand for quite some time, taking in the view of the world through their eyes.

_This is the moment; you have to tell her now, now, NOW, NOW! _Snape's thoughts were becoming too overwhelming to listen to anymore so he broke the silence first and said "I'll never forget the day I told you that you were a witch, you were so outraged, it was shown all over your face!" and at this, Lily was laughing, lifting her head off of Snape's shoulder and looked at him, "I've missed you so much Sev, I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to see you, but I really just needed my best friend right now, mum and everyone else has just been pestering me these past few months about the wedding and I just needed a break, I'm so glad you're here Sev" and she gave him a big hug , it was these times with Lily that he cherished the most, nothing could destroy the moment, not even Potter, but the sound of two words, "_The Wedding" _nearly broke his cool.

"Hey, do you mind pushing me on the swings for a bit?" at this, Severus got up to help her up with a hand and this time, Severus lead the way to the set of swings, waiting for Lily to settle on the swing to their right, she looked over her shoulder with a smile to him to indicate that she was ready. Severus pulled back the swing and pushed her with light force, this went on for a while in silence.

_PUSSY! PUSSY! What kind of man are you? YOU NEED TO TELL HER NOW! NOW IS THE ONLY TIME YOU HAVE LEFT! TIMES RUNNING OUT! TTEELLL HHHEERRRR...TTTEEEELLLLL HHHHEEEERRR!_

The thoughts in Severus's mind was taking over him, he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to tell her, it was becoming too much for him and at this, he grabbed a hold of the chains that held the swing up pulling the chains towards him so that Lily's back was pressed to his torso, she froze as Severus whispered into her hair where her ears were and the words "_I love you Lily Evans"_ ringed crystal clear into her right ear...


	2. Black and Green

Chapter Two: Black and Green

Frozen in her seat, Severus walked to the front of the swings where he could see her more clearly, for he was confused himself about what had just happened. As he turned to face her, he bent down in front of her, to get a better look of her since she was looking at the ground, and because it was dark now and the only source of light was from the pole with the light to surround the area of the park, he could see tears caressing her beautiful thin face from her eyes running down to her chin, and she made noiseless sniffling sounds, but she did not move at all to wipe her face or anything, she just sat there quite bemused of the situation more than Severus himself.

Snape made the effort to place a hand under her chin and gently lift her face up, she did not make any sudden movements, allowing him to touch her face, and she allowed him to see her emerald eyes as she lifted their gaze from the ground and up into the solemn and piercing black eye's that were staring right at her, she was too shocked to say anything, she understood how true his words were.

"Lily, please say something?" Snape started, he was worried about how she would react, but still, she sat there. "I'm sorry...i-it j-just...c-came out..." he said, he felt weak in the stomach and fell on his back into the sand as Lily had just pushed him with all the force she could conjure up and walked away from Severus who watched after her as she turned around at the edge of the wooden log that separated the grass from the sand, staring at him. Snape got up, but as he began to open his mouth, Lily had beaten him to that, saying, "How could you? You said that you had no feelings for me anymore; you said...you said-"but before she could go on, new tears erupted from her lovely eyes and as Snape took a step forward, at the same time she moved a step backwards, she didn't want to be near him.

Snape was finding it difficult to find the right words to say now, "I'm sorry Lily" was all he could say. Lily looked up at him with angry eyes "WHY NOW!" she bellowed "well you sure do know how to pick the timing right don't you?" there was no trace of amusement on her face at this, "when I got your patronus this evening, Lily I haven't seen you in so long, I knew this was my last chance!" Snape was pleading with her now, he didn't want to fight. "I'm getting married tomorrow, and you...you expect me to just walk out on James and what? Run off with you? You lied to me Sev."

At the sound of his name, she went quiet, and his face fell and stared at the ground, tears starting to trickle down his face, she was the only one that had had this effect on him. "I know I can't promise you a better life than...than _he _can, but I'm in love with you Lily Evans...and I've never stopped, never ever!" Snape felt his knees buckle and fell to the ground he felt so much disgust in him as if he never wanted to stand up ever again.

Lily walked over to the teary eyed Severus, he looked up into her eyes, they looked forgiving, and he started "what will I do? I can't let you marry him tomorrow, I ...I" he couldn't do it anymore; he gazed back to the sand. Lily spoke with empathy in her voice now "I love you too Sev, but I love James too...you can't hold on to these feelings anymore Sev, put them away, it's the only thing you can do..." She reached a hand to Snape's trembling right hand and clasped it tightly in her own. She kissed the forehead of Severus Snape as a gesture of her goodbye, Snape looked up at her to try and give her a weak smile which she returned and he gave her an understanding nod.

The pair got up and Lily Evans disapparated into the night right before his eyes...and left in her wake, a very heart broken Severus Snape who stood there and stared into nothingness where Lilly had been seconds ago. "..._put them away..."_ the words still rang in his ears as he started to make his way back to his parents shabby old house and before turning the corner he turned back to the park, _their park_ and stared at it a while before starting his journey home, he would never forget this significant place, it would always remain in his heart...forever.


	3. The Wedding

Chapter 3: The Wedding

Lily Evans woke up with the rising sun the next morning after seeing her oldest and much loved best friend, Severus Snape.

She stayed lying in bed for a long while, staring out the window of her in-laws' house alone in the bedroom of her husband to be, who was not in the house but stayed at his best man, Sirius Black's house the previous night.

"_Today's the day Lily,__ your__ getting married to your one true love...one true love..."_

She snapped out of her thoughts and felt astonished with herself, "I am not having second thoughts" she whispered to herself, she also couldn't get the picture of Severus on the sandy ground crying out of her

mind. She still remembered the words he spoke, the expressions on his pale, thin face and the tears he shed, she remembered him as if he was a little boy...she would never forget him, she loved him.

"_I love you Lily Evans" _those words of Severus Snape were one's that she could not stop thinking about, she cared for him dearly but she knew in her heart that it could never be, for she was getting married.

Realising that she was pondering a bit too much, she got out of the firm bed and made her way down stairs to greet all the women and started on eating breakfast, another thing that was on her mind as well.

Severus Snape did not sleep at all that night and as he watched the sun rise from his lounge room, he thought of her non-stop, her and the tears she cried, her and her long, flowing red hair flying all over her

face, her and that special smile, the smile that made Severus feel as if it had its own magic. Lily Evans was the only thing that was on his mind, he knew what was so different about this day apart from every

other day and sat in his living room with his cold cup of tea and continued to stare out the window and day dream of the one he loved.

It was mid-day now, and Lily was fully dressed in her white wedding dress. Her dress was long and flowing, her mother had made her hair; up in a heart-shaped bun with a tiara on top. Lily was alone in the room  
that she had slept in, looking at herself in the mirror with wonder and thoughtfulness.

_I'm sorry Sev, but I love James_

Even though the words were just a thought, they didn't seem to be convincing at all to her and she started to feel nervous, she doubted herself for a minute but she knew that this was right, that it had to be right.

"Lily, its time" came the voice of her father, which brought her back to reality, she looked up, a bit startled at first, looked into the mirror for the last time and walked over to her father who was standing at the

foot of the door in a grey tuxedo which made him look smart and cute. Lily gave her father a smile, faking her joy and together they made their way to the entrance of the big marquee, to marry a waiting James Potter.

Snape still pondered in his thoughts of Lily and the events that took place the night before. His thoughts consumed him so much that there had been a few knocks on his door throughout the morning, but he

didn't bother checking to see who was bothered to visit him.

_She's going to be Mrs James Potter soon; I told her that I wouldn't allow her to marry him... I have to do something..._

Severus snapped out of his thoughts and realised what he had to do...he had to get to the wedding and win Lily over once and for all.

Feeling a tinge of excitement, he didn't care what he was wearing, and made his way out of the house to get to the disaparating point at the park and walked as fast as he could over there. Once he reached the

park he stood where the swings were, checked his surroundings to make sure that there was no-one in the area, thought hard about his destination and disapparated a few metres away from the house of the Potter's.

Next to the house, in the front yard, he could see a huge white marquee in which he knew for a fact that the wedding was taking place inside there as he started to walk towards the yard. He was nervous but

determined, he didn't think of what he was going to do when he got in there. Would he just take a seat and wait until the reception to talk to Lily or something else, he thought long and hard and stopped at the front of the marquee entrance when he had reached it. He had not opened it yet but he could hear someone speaking to people, he had to act fast.

Without even thinking it through, Severus Snape bursts into the Marquee like a crazy man and roars with all his might; "I OBJECT!" the words ringed throughout the whole marquee, and the guests who were

sitting in their seats had turned to the back of the marquee gasping and whispering to others around them of who they were seeing , but Snape didn't pay them any of his attention but was now staring at the

one thing he came to collect, his beautiful shining knight herself, who looked into the black eyes of her best friend with shock, astonishment and hurt. With his eyes still fixed upon her emerald coloured pair, he

made his way down the aisle to unite with Lily again when three figures came out of nowhere and stood in front of him, wands drawn and pointing at Snape's chest. "What the hell do you think you're doing

Snivellus? Thought you'd come steal Lily away today, did you?' It was Sirius Black who had shoved his face in front Snape's forcing him to stare into the green eyes of Sirius Black, but then a different, soft and

tender voice spoke out "Sirius, leave him alone, the three of you, sit down," at Lily's command Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew walked away from a very grateful Severus Snape who returned his

gaze on Lily Evan's and the three went back to their seats, putting their wands inside their dress robes once again.

Snape continued the walk to Lily, almost close to her when James Potter stepped between them in front of Lily and punched Snape full on in the mouth, the impact of the hit causing Snape's mouth to bleed at the

corner of his lips. "How dare you come and ruin our wedding-"but before he could go on Lily spoke in front of him; "Severus!" she walked towards him, pushing James aside to reach her best friend and slapped him across the face!

"OUCH! What was that for?" Snape raised a hand to his right cheek which had just been bitched slapped by Lily. "What on earth are you doing here Sev?" At this, Severus reached a hand to hold on to hers but

she simply dismissed it, "what are you doing here" Lily asked again. Severus looked into her eyes, ready to tell her the truth, the guests were staring at them both in silence now, unable to do nothing but watch,

"I told you i wouldn't let you marry him" and at this, James moved towards Severus again now but Lily had motioned with her hands to go away she didn't care who was watching, she wanted to know why

Severus was here crashing her wedding. "That's not an answer" she told Severus, he spoke again; "I've come to take you away, Lily, I love you (everyone in the marquee gasped at this statement), let's leave

right away, we'll go and...And" he stopped. What were they going to do? Lily stared obliviously at Snape now with tears trickling down her face, messing up her make-up, she whispered this time saying "Severus

Snape, you were a fool to show up today, but...I love you too..." A smile lit up the dull face of Severus Snape, a groan of shock horror sounded from James Potter and the marquee full of guests erupted now with sheer chatter now.

Lily sobbed harder than ever now, and reached out for Severus who had opened his arms and welcomed her in them with love and she flung her arms tight around his neck, his hands around her waist, they

looked deep into each other eyes and both leaned in for a kiss. This kiss was one that Severus had never experienced ever in his life, and responded with much enthusiasm and haste that he lifted Lily off her feet

and both swayed on the spot, still locked in each other's arms. At the look of this, the whole marquee fell silent and without another word, Severus pulled away and smiled at Lily, grabbed her right hand and together ran out of the marquee despite what they had just left behind and before they closed the entrance of the marquee, Lily caught a glimpse of Sirius sneaking off to the organ and began playing the wedding themed piece and saw James walk up to the organ and with a flick of his wand, the organ was dismantled.

Lily and Severus ran into the sunset and disapparated out of the place, back to Snape's parents old shabby house where Severus took Lily in his arms and together made sweet passionate love to each other, which they both knew, was a long time coming, in comfort of his own bedroom and there they both stayed in happy and gleeful bliss in each other's arms...always.


End file.
